


On your Doorstep

by AllThoseOtherWorlds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Cas is genderqueer but it isn't the point of the story, Gen, Sam's a professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThoseOtherWorlds/pseuds/AllThoseOtherWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's interrupted one evening by the appearance of an old friend. He hasn't spoken to Castiel since a few years after high school, but lets them in anyway and gives them a place to stay. They sit at the kitchen table and talk about the present and the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not make money from this.**
> 
> **Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Even if you didn't finish reading the piece, I'd like to know what you did and/or didn't like**
> 
> **This was written for the Story a Day prompt wherein a friend from high school has "fallen upon hard times" and needs to stay for a while, and they end up reminiscing.**

                Sam had just gotten settled into his evening routine of correcting papers when he heard the jarring tones of the doorbell.

                Who would be arriving at this hour? Dean was probably off at a bar somewhere and he didn’t know anybody else who would stop by his home without calling first.

                Hoping it wasn’t a prank, or somebody trying to sell something, he approached the door and opened it cautiously. When he saw who was actually on the other side, he drew in a surprised breath.

                “ _Cas?”_

                He hadn’t seen Castiel since high school – one of the many high schools he’d frequented as a result of his father’s nomadic lifestyle after Mom died. Castiel had been one of the few friends he’d made during the six months they’d stayed in town, and they’d kept up communication through email and cell-phones for several years afterward.

                Still, they hadn’t spoken in years now, and he hadn’t seen Castiel in longer than that. Nothing specific had happened, really, but Sam had been busy dealing with his father and trying to leave for college, and Cas had their own issues to worry about, and a long-distance friendship was hard to maintain between everything else.

                Castiel looked at him hesitantly, hair slightly wet from the drizzle coming down outside. “May I come in?”

                Sam nodded hastily, opening the door all the way and stepping aside to let his friend in. Castiel entered slowly, then stood awkwardly in the doorway with a duffel bag. “I know we haven’t seen each other in a long time, Sam, but…” They let out a long breath. “May I stay with you for a few days? I won’t be a burden, I promise.”

                Sam nodded, confused but not against the idea. He had extra space in the house for when Dean stayed over, and his brother could handle a few days of living in his apartment instead of at Sam’s. “Sure, Cas. Why don’t you put that down and I’ll make us some tea or something, okay?”

                Sam watched to make sure Castiel took off their shoes and put their bag down in the corner, then headed to the kitchen to put on some tea. As he set out, he paused and called over his shoulder, “Mint, Earl Grey, or vanilla spice?”

                Castiel responded immediately. “Vanilla spice, please.”

                Sam smiled and prepared the tea while Cas came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, fiddling with their hands and watching Sam intently. Cas watched everything intently, and it was one of the things Sam remembered most vividly about them from the six months they’d shared a high school.

                After a minute or two, he poured the hot water over the tea bags and carried them carefully to the table, setting one down in front of his friend and the other in front of himself.

                “So,” he began. “What’s going on?”

                Castiel sighed. “Do you remember when I told you that some of my brothers are involved in… less than savoury groups?”

                Sam nodded. “Gangs or something?”

                “Something of the sort, yes. The rivalries were always there, but recently it’s gotten worse, and everyone is taking sides. Michael and Luce both want me to join their ‘group’ and many of the people I know gave in to it. The competition is getting violent and I had to leave.”

                They stared into their tea morosely. “They were trying to control me for a long time – threats, mostly – and when I found a chance to get out, I took it.”

                Sam nodded. It made sense, based on what he knew of Cas’ family. “But why me, Cas?” he asked. “I mean, I don’t mind you staying here for a while, but we haven’t talked in years. What made you come here, of all places?”

                “I knew you weren’t involved,” Cas said simply. “So many other people I knew were. I found your address in one of our last conversations, and hoped that you still lived here”

                Sam took a sip of his tea. “Okay. I have room, so it shouldn’t be an issue for you to stay.” He cracked a smile. “Dean tells me I’ve been collecting enough books for a small library in the study, so I’m sure you’ll find plenty to read.”

                Castiel didn’t exactly show a smile, but their features softened into something that was a close approximation of one. “I look forward to it.” They frowned. “But I thought you were going to be a lawyer, Sam. Why teach ancient religions instead?”

                Sam shrugged. “I guess law reminded me too much of all that weird vigilante stuff Dad did. He cut me out when I left for Stanford, and I didn’t want the reminder of how things used to be.”

                “Yes,” Castiel said. “I suppose you would want to separate yourself from them. Your father was very … driven.” They paused. “Your brother was nice, though. Are you still in contact?”

                “Driven is one word for it,” Sam said. He preferred “obsessed”, but it was the same thing, pretty much. “Yeah, I’m still good with Dean. He runs a garage nearby and volunteers for the fire department in his spare time. We visit pretty regularly.” He shot a quizzical glance at Castiel. “When did you two get the chance to meet, anyway?”

                “At that dance,” Castiel told him. “Dean was confused by some of the feminine touches to my outfit. He was nice about it once I explained to him, though.” Cas tilted their head, remembering. “You never went to that dance, as I recall.”

                Sam recalled that dance all too well. “I’d gotten into a fight with Dad that night,” he remembered. “He’d gotten drunk after one of his ‘hunts’, _again_ , and I was in a phase where I was trying to actually _change_ things, rather than just dealing with it like a good son. Like Dean.” He smiled bitterly. “I never did learn my lesson.”

                Cas looked at him sympathetically. “I am sorry, Sam,” they said. “At least you changed your own life, if not that of your father.” They paused before asking, hesitantly, “What is he doing now?”

                Sam laughed humourlessly. “He died a few years ago on some asinine scheme to take down the guy who killed Mom.” He snorted. “Guess he got the guy in the end, too. I hope he thought it was worth it.”

                Cas nodded, absorbing the information. “How are things here?” they asked, trying to lighten the topic a bit.

                “Not bad,” he said, catching on to Castiel’s attempt. “Grading papers, teaching classes – the usual.”

                “What made you teach ancient religions?” Castiel asked curiously.

                “Actually,” Sam said, “It was that one history teacher we had – Marlow? – I had her for study, too, and she had some great books on mythology that I borrowed for a while. I guess I got hooked.”

                “Interesting,” Cas said. “Was this the teacher Gabriel pranked?”

                Sam huffed a laugh, remembering. “Yeah. He covered her globe in paper and wrote his own map on it with obscene names, right?”

                Castiel grimaced. “His tastes have, unfortunately, not improved.”

                Sam laughed softly for a moment, then sobered. “What is Gabriel doing? Has he been…” Sam made a vague gesture intended to portray getting sucked into something.

                Castiel shook their head. “No, thankfully. Gabriel couldn’t take it any more than I could, but he had the sense – and means – to leave long ago, and I do not know of his current whereabouts. We are in contact, but I am still waiting for a reply from him concerning his location. That is why I needed to stay with you, rather than going to him immediately.”

                Sam nodded. “Okay. It’s good he’s safe, though. Do you remember the prank he pulled on me that one time, with the lobster?”

                “How could I forget?” Cas laughed. “He was talking about it for weeks.”

                They kept talking after that, reminiscing about the lighter times they shared, and taking turns with stories that the other didn’t know or remember. It was nice, and Sam was vaguely disappointed when he found himself yawning and saw Cas doing the same.

                “I guess we should turn in now,” he said, standing up and putting their mugs by the sink. “I’ll show you your room.”

                “Thank you,” Castiel said as they grabbed their bag from the corner and turned to follow Sam. “I’m very grateful for you letting me stay here.”

                “It’s no problem, really,” Sam reassured him, stopping outside the spare bedroom. “You can stay here, and just let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

He watched Cas drop their bag on the bed and made sure his friend was looking at him when he spoke again. “I’m here for you, and you can stay as long as you need to.”

                “Thank you,” Cas repeated solemnly. “Good night, Sam.”

                Sam smiled. “Good night, Cas.”


End file.
